Bloody Wing
by RanInuYasha727
Summary: The members of Young Justice and Justice League glance at what their anger can really do. After Artemis is returned safely, Wally is alive and the mountain was reconstruced by the Justice League. Rated M for blood and violance.


"Magnolia, again?" Wally whined. Magnolia nodded silently. The team noticed watching the usually enthusiastic girl slump in her seat.

"What's wrong Magnolia?" Artemis asked.

"Well, the thing that I have to show you are psychotic, (sigh) in some other dimensions after Artemis comes back alive, one of the people from the teams kills Nightwing in angry because they felt betrayed. Let's just get on with it," she said.

**The video started with Nightwing looking at the hologram computers late at night judging by the turned off lights of the cave. He heard footsteps and turned around and saw Robin.**

** "Hey Tim," he smiled, fear knowing at him subconsciously as he pushed it away.**

** "How could you do this to us?" he asked. Nightwing frowned.**

** "I'm sorry," **

** "You don't get to be sorry!" Robin shouted smashing his bo-staff against Nightwing's head with the electricity running on full-voltage. Nightwing crumbled after a few moments to his knees. Robin then turned his bo-staff and brutally bashed his head multiple times. His body seemed to fall in slow motion. He fell to the ground blood forming a small puddle around his head. Robin's eyes widened and he stepped back in shock.**

** "Oh my god what have I done?" He gasped.**

"Oh my god," Superman shuddered.

**The screen faded into a memory.**

_**"Hey my name is Richard or Dick, what's yours?"**_

_** "Tim"**_

_**(switch)**_

_** "Tim, you know I'll always be your brother right? No matter what Jason says, he's just jealous he's not Robin anymore."**_

_** "Course Dick and I'll always be your brother,"**_

_**(switch)**_

_** "Tim!" Nightwing screamed his hair was bleach blonde.**_

_** "Look at the bright side, now you have the hair to match your voice," he yelled while he ran away,"**_

_**(switch)**_

_** "You'll always have a place in the family Tim,"**_

_** "Thanks,"**_

_**(switch)**_

_** "Just don't die okay?"**_

The Young Justice/ Justice League looked at Nightwing who was sitting in silence staring at the screen.

"Why would I do that?" Robin whispered suddenly.

"Oh my god, I just died, I was killed," Nightwing gasped.

"Sorry Wing, but theres more where that came from," Magnolia said switching the screen to a video after.

**Nightwing was standing in front of the holograms again investigating a mission's content from the League. Suddenly yellow bolts phased through them and struck his mask he screamed as the mask melted into his eyes and he ripped it off. He scrubbed at his eyes whimpering, he heard something and whipped his head around blindly. Bumblebee flew in the frame and started throwing stings at at his back immediately burning it and splitting his costume. She kept stinging him until his step to get away faltered and he fell to his hands and knees spilling blood on the floor after a few moments he gasped and fell to the floor unmoving. Karen grew into her regular size and watched the body before her as silent tears rolled down her face.**

_**"Welcome to the team Bumblebee,"**_

_** "Thanks and you can call me Karen,"**_

_**(Switch)**_

_** "Karen, it's Mal dude will be back like a lost puppy by tomorrow afternoon he literally can not live without you,"**_

_** "Thank Nightwing,"**_

_**(Switch)**_

_** "Karen you can't just run away!"**_

_** "Watch me,"**_

_** "Please…"**_

_** "Alright Boy Wonder, sometimes it's just hard to believe you're younger than me,"**_

_**(Switch)**_

_** "You're on this team, you're practically family,"**_

** "I'm sorry Dick," she sobbed over the broken body.**

"God I'm so sorry Nightwing," Karen said sadly.

"Don't be that wasn't you," Nightwing said turning to her. She looked down in shame and Nightwing gave her a half hug. That seemed to break Robin out of whatever trance he was in and jumped onto Nightwing's lap and hugged him chanted about how sorry he was. He calmed him down and watched the screen for the next video.

**Nightwing had just arrived through the zeta-tubes and was started to walk his way to the main room. He started walking towards the console when Cassie jumped down bashed his head down, he crumpled in a heap and slowly tried to get up. Blood dripped from his nose where it got crushed on the concrete of the cave. She quickly tackled him to his back and looped her whip around his neck and quickly pulled it harshly.**

** "So here we are, since you were keeping major secrets, you won't have any anymore," she hissed sitting o his stomach and pulling harder.**

** "Why did you go through with this plan?" she asked.**

** "It was nessecary," he choked.**

** "Why was it nessecary!?" She screamed.**

** "We needed someone on the inside that wouldn't attract to much attention and could blend in with the Light easily," he answered his lips turning blue.**

** "Artemis on the dark side easily, what are you talking about?" She asked but she got no answer as he had passed out, her anger showed and she pulled the whip harder for a few moments before she realized what she was doing. She leaped off of him and stood looking at the glowing whip that was pulled taut around her former leader's pale neck.**

_**"Nice to meet you Cassie, Wonder Woman talks about you,"**_

_** "Ah, thanks," **_

_**(Switch)**_

_** "Cassie, Robin is crazy for you he'll ask sometime,"**_

_** "You think so,"**_

_** "Not really, kid's a chicken when it comes to girls or any type of female for that matter,"**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "You should really just kiss him that will turn him around,"**_

_** "That will never ever happen,"**_

_**(Switch)**_

_** "Can I learn to drive the bio-ship?"**_

_** "How old are you?"**_

_** "14"**_

_** "No"**_

_** "But-"**_

_** "No"**_

_**(Switch)**_

_** "Wonder Girl, you and me are Alpha Squad,"**_

_** "Yes"**_

"**I'm such an idiot," she said tears traveling down her face.**

After the video ended Cassie hugged Nightwing shaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs racked her body.

"I never thanked you for all you ever did for me," she sobbed, the tears leaking in to the armoured padding of Nightwing's suit.

"You're welcome Cassie, anytime," he grinned down at the blonde girl.

"There's a new video," Green Arrow deadpanned.


End file.
